Special to Me
by ForeignNinja45
Summary: Sasuke is constantly abused by his older brother Itachi. What happens when one day Itachi takes his advantage a little to far? Could a certain spiky blonde haired brat be the one to help Sasuke when he needs it the most? SasukexNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Of course I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did there would be more yaoi…. XD.

Orochimaru-Get on with it already!

Me: Fine, Fine on with the story Oh yeah and this is told from Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke you worthless, incompetent, brat, I know you hear me so COME DOWN HERE!" I narrowed my eyes, and pressed my face further into my pillow.

"SASUKE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bit my lip to try and suppress my anger.

Ever since my parents had died in that brutal homicide I was forced to live with my older brother Itachi. Everything was fine, until I got older. Itachi started becoming meaner and meaner until he absolutely loathed me. He always thought of me as a pest but it never bothered me any. I could hear his footsteps getting louder as he stomped up the stairs. In a second he would be standing in my door way the complete look of calm on his face, but from my years of experience he was always anything but "calm".

My door banged against the wall as Itachi threw it open. Soon my blanket was ripped off of my bed and I looked up glaring pure venom at him.

"What!?" I sneered.

"Get up you pest. Have you forgotten I'm the one in charge here until you turn 18? That look doesn't scare me Sasuke, nothing scares me."

This I knew was true, Itachi was virtually indestructible. He grabbed my arm pulling me roughly from the bed. "Get downstairs and clean the dishes."

I nodded through clenched teeth. Itachi let go of me and I could feel his eyes watching me as I left the room.

I scrubbed the dishes harder than I needed too. Itachi, I hated him so much, but at the same time I was jealous. Before my parents died they treated him like the golden child while I was always good, but not great. Itachi got the best grades, the best friends, and the best family. I felt like I didn't even belong in the family in the first place. Now Itachi was bitter and mean. I clenched my hands into fists and my nails scratched my palms. "DAMN YOU ITACHI!"

I knew he could hear me, he always could. My black hair hung in my eyes; I didn't bother to brush it away. I stared at my reflection in one of the plates. I was glaring at it my black eyes narrowed. My lip was red from when I bit it, and my blue black hair hung in my eyes. Every time I looked at myself I saw him, Itachi. I had to force myself to put the plate in the cabinet rather than break it in half.

I heard his shallow breathing behind me. I really wanted to punch him but his strength far surpassed mine.

"You finished runt? You can go now." He was smiling smugly at me as I walked slowly up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut and pulled my covers back over my head. It was going to be a long two years, very long.

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" I would know that annoying voice anywhere.

I turned around to face the annoying brat. It was of course Naruto Uzumaki. He was the most annoying person I'd ever seen. Even his outfit was annoying, that ugly bright orange shirt and pants. I had to stop myself from spitting out something rude to him when he caught up to me.

"Sasuke how are you today?" He smiled at me his enormous blue eyes sparkling.

"I would be better if a certain spiky haired blonde idiot wasn't trailing along next to me." I glared at him; maybe he would get it this time.

"Hey that wasn't very nice, but I'll let it go. Hope Kakashi sensei isn't here today right?"

Nope he still didn't get it. No matter how many times I insulted Naruto he never went away. It was like he was an itch I couldn't scratch.

"I don't care if he's here, maybe if he is he'll forget our lesson."

Kakashi sensei was our English instructor. He was never on time and always forgot what he was teaching up because he had a hang over. I pushed open the door and sure enough Kakashi sensei was no where in sight. Naruto grinned at me again before finally taking his seat in the front of the classroom. Poor Twerp he didn't understand that I would not now or ever want to be his friend. I headed to the back of the classroom ignoring the giggles of my other two pests Sakura and Ino.

Already sitting ready in his seat, as always, was Kabuto. He was the smartest kid in class but I was happy to sit next to him. Like me, Kabuto was a loner and he rarely spoke. On the other side of me was Shikamaru. He was always daydreaming and dozing off in class, but he too never spoke…at least not to me.

"Sorry I'm late class, traffic was a killer today." Kakashi sensei stood in the doorway nodding at all of us.

"Just get on with our lesson." I mumbled to myself.

"Turn your books to page umm...Hmmm. Turn them to page 450." He scratched his head trying to figure out where our lesson was.

We were the only class who actually learned nothing by going to school. Kakashi sensei skipped all over the place in our books. Well at least we knew where our money was wasted. Shikamaru was already fast asleep with his book propped up on his desk. Sakura was staring at me and I tried to ignore her. Kabuto was scribbling furiously in his colored coded notes. I on the other hand wasn't wasting my time copying down a lecture we never got a test on. Instead I gazed out of the window at the cloudy skies. "Pssssssst….Sasuke…Sasuke...I said psssssssst!"

I rolled my eyes and locked them with his…Naruto.

"What do you want?" I frowned at him.

Naruto grinned at me his teeth gleaming white. "This is boring isn't it, I mean…"

"Naruto one detention, and one for you too Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi spoke to us without even taking his eyes off of his book.

"Thanks a lot idiot." I mumbled through clenched teeth. Naruto simply smiled.

I forgave him; it wasn't his fault he was dropped on his head when he was a baby. The bell rang just seconds after I got my detention and Kakashi sensei gave me the slip before I walked out the door. I heard Naruto calling me but I didn't look back. He always got me in so much trouble; I didn't know why I even acknowledged his existence.

"Sasuke wait up, come on I'm sorry! I'll buy you a soda at lunch."

Yeah like bribing me with a soda would make me talk to him. I moved my messenger bag to my other arm and turned around to face him. "I'll see you in detention, Naruto."

He looked sad but I didn't care we were never friends to begin with. Well at least he spared me from the wrath of Itachi…for now.

I


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Of course we all know I don't own Naruto sheesh --;

Okay on with the story! Sasuke P.O.V

I can't believe I'm stuck here with this blue eyed brat. Naruto was sitting in a chair next to me waiting for our detention teacher to come. We had no idea who it would be but at this point I didn't care. I would've made a run for it but Kakashi sensei would've found out soon enough.

"Hey Sasuke are you talking to me now?" I responded with a scowl before shifting my body away from him.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm sorry! Forgive me?"

How could I forgive him for ruining a perfectly good Friday?

"You know Naruto sometimes its better in situations to shut up. This is one of those situations." I drummed my fingers on the desk.

"Okay but one more thing, I don't think the teachers gonna show. I mean whoever it is their already 15 minutes late." Naruto beamed at me again.

"Well if their not here in 5 minutes I'm ditching. I don't have time to waste away in some classroom."

The clock ticked away and the more minutes passed the more agitated I became. I picked up my messenger bag and swung it over my shoulder when I realized what had happened.

"That asshole, Kakashi sensei gave us detention on a Friday Naruto, There is no detention on Fridays!"

Naruto frowned and hurried behind me as I raced down the hallway. I was just hoping someone hadn't locked us in the school. I could imagine it now, sleeping on the hard floor next to Naruto. I shuddered at the horrific thought. The doors flew open without a problem and I purposely let it hit Naruto in the face.

"Hey Sasuke you hit my nose! Well I'll see you around pal." He patted me on the back before racing away.

I groaned, since when was I Naruto's "pal"? I hoped Itachi wouldn't go ballistic on me for coming home late. When I got there his car was gone, that meant he was gone for the time being.

I threw my bag next to the couch, glancing at the note Itachi had left.

"Sasuke, I'm staying with a friend for the night. Obviously you decided to do your own after school activity today so I didn't make you dinner. I won't be back till the afternoon tomorrow so you have the house to yourself, but I'm warning you, it better be clean when I get back home-Itachi"

I crumpled up the note throwing it in the trashcan. Great now I had to order dinner with the money I'd saved up to buy myself a new bike. Itachi had sold my old one to some kid at a garage sale. He claimed it was an accident but I new better. I pulled out a 20 and dialed the pizza place.

I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV. I usually never watched TV, Itachi hogged it so I stayed in my room usually reading books. I really wished Itachi could've died instead of my parents. I cursed myself, how could I even have thought that. As much as I hated Itachi I never hated him that much.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed my cheese pizza shoving the money at him. I didn't really care what he thought, I was angry. The phone rang and a number I didn't recognize came up on the caller ID.

"Hello who is this?" I mumbled into the receiver.

That same annoying voice blared into my ear.

"Hey Sasuke it's Naruto, I wanted to know if maybe we could hang out this weekend, since my parents are out of town I'll be alone."

I started juggling my options, Itachi hadn't exactly stated I had to be at the house when he arrived and I did want to get away from him for a weekend. But staying with Naruto at his actual house made me cringe. Was I really that stupid?

"I don't know Naruto; I'll call you when I make up my mind." He was so stupid.

"Okay Sasuke, see you later then!" I heard the phone click so I knew he hung up.

I slammed the phone back on the hook, why did Naruto have to insist on taking over my life. Every waking moment he was there bothering me. Soon he'd find out my address and come to my house everyday so we could do homework or something.

I wondered how he even got my number. Had I given it to him in an attempt to get him to go away? That seemed likely, but why had he never called me before?

I chewed on a piece of pizza, it was weird but I didn't care. There would be no way I would spend time outside of school with him.

The phone rang again and I wondered if he was one of those people that called over and over until you gave them an answer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO?" I screamed into the receiver.

I heard a chuckle and I knew it was Itachi.

"Oh Sasuke there's know Naruto here but I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend your angry with him. I just wanted to make sure you had gotten my note. Well I'll let you get back to your boyfriend issues." I heard his friends laughing in the background.

I felt my cheeks get hot, Naruto my boyfriend? That scared me more than him stalking me.

"Naruto's not my boyfriend he's some loser."

"Oh then you two should make great friends! Well I have to go Sasuke, keep my house clean…loser." He whispered the last word and it made me angry.

I shoved the phone down and closed the pizza box. I wasn't even hungry anymore; Itachi and Naruto had managed to fuck up my whole Friday evening.

The sun shone through my window and nearly blinded me. I rubbed my eyes and stared at my digital clock, 9:37. It was way too early for me to wake up but I didn't want to wait for Itachi to get here, I had to clean up. I walked slowly down stairs; I was in no hurry anyway. I saw the uneaten pizza still lying on the table, flies buzzing around it. My nose wrinkled as I threw it in the garbage. I saw the answering machine blinking, I had a new message. I flopped down on the couch and pressed the red button.

"You have 1 new message _Beep"_

Hey Sasuke this is Naruto again, you didn't call me back last night so I thought maybe you forgot. I asked you if you could hang out with my today. I changed my plans, maybe we could stay at your house my house is kinda boring. Call me back when you get this message bye!"

Great, now he wanted to come over here, it was like all my nightmares were coming true. Well I went against my better judgment and decided to call the moron. I dialed his number and listened to it ring. Finally he picked up.

"Hey Sasuke you called back this time. So can I come over?"

I was fighting with the side of me that wanted Naruto as far away from me as possible and the other side that wanted Itachi to stop bothering me.

"Fine, be over here around 11:30 no earlier. I'm being nice today, don't kill my good mood. Bye." I hung up the phone not waiting for him to answer me.

Now I had to clean up fast and get ready before Naruto got to my house, another waste of a day.

Naruto rang my doorbell on time. I was shoveling down my cereal because I had just finished changing and I was hungry. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve and yanked open the door. Surprisingly Naruto wasn't wearing his usual traffic cone orange outfit. He was wearing a green T-shirt and faded blue jeans; at least I wouldn't have to be embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Nice place you got here Sasuke."

Naruto bounded right in to my house and flopped onto my couch, talk about bad manners. I sat down next to him making sure that we weren't even remotely close.

"You watch Kung Foo hour too Sasuke? That's cool we like the same show!"

I looked up at the boring Kung Foo movie that was currently playing on my TV. I had never watched it before in my life, I was just channel surfing.

"Oh no Naruto I don't watch this show, it looks dumb." I wasn't even trying to be nice to him; I didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"Sasuke it's good once you keep watching it. Plus you say everything is dumb, you're just a sour person. You should at least try and be happy once in your life."

I flashed Naruto a fake smile before getting up to put my bowl in the sink. What a giant pest he was. Hopefully Naruto will get run over by a bus I thought smiling. It was a good thought but I knew that would never happen. I knew that today was going to be the longest, most boring day in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Yeah it's late right now yawn but I'm bored. Yeah two chapters in one day I'm killing myself. Yeah some of you say Sasuke's harsh but that's all gonna change

Sasuke: That's what you think.

Me: SHUT UP, I control you when you in my story, I don't own Naruto yada yada yada on with the story!

Sasuke's P.O.V

I glared at the clock and then at Naruto's back. It was now 3:30 and I was ready for him to go home. I thought that if maybe we just sat and did nothing he'd want to leave, but stupid Itachi had to come home and tell him he could arghh…sleepover.

He just had to make me annoyed every chance he got. Naruto had left, but only for a few minutes so he could go get his things. Now I was closing my eyes hoping it was all some sort of freaky twisted bad dream. I opened my eyes again, nope he was still there.

Itachi came running downstairs and he smiled at me.

"Sasuke would you and your…_friend_ mind going upstairs for a little, I want to watch a movie."

The way he said friend told me that there was some joke behind it. Naruto nodded before I could even say anything nasty to Itachi. He was playing the "guardian" role because Naruto was staying here but I knew that he would be killing me once he left. Before I could go upstairs Itachi whispered in me ear,

"You and your boyfriend have fun." He was grinning when I pulled away.

I felt myself blushing again which must have given Itachi the wrong idea.

"I knew it; he is your boyfriend isn't he?" I sneered at him.

"NO, he's not my boyfriend, just leave me alone. It's your fault I'm stuck with him for a whole night any how." Itachi smiled.

"Glad I could be of service, now go keep him company."

I kept my hands in fists the whole way up the stairs. Naruto was standing there with that stupid grin on his face waiting for me to show him my room. I pushed open the door and let him run in first. Sharing a room with him would be like staying in a cage with a wild animal.

"You have a nice room Sasuke. You're lucky you don't have to live with you parents. What'd they do kick you out?"

I felt that familiar tug on my heart and I almost fainted.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto rushed over to me.

"Nothing's wrong, just give me some space." I didn't want to talk about my parents to anyone, especially not him.

I pushed past him and lay down on my bed. My heart was beating fast and I felt short of breath, but it would pass as always. Naruto was staring at me looking concerned.

"I'm fine, really Naruto. This happens to me sometimes."

Naruto nodded sitting at the foot of my bed, "Some sleepover huh? I've never really been to one. Sasuke you're the nicest person I've ever met."

I frowned, I couldn't believe this. Suddenly I exploded.

"You think I'm nice? Come on Naruto even your not that dumb. I insult you, ignore you, and call you and idiot and a pest. How could I possible the nicest person you've ever met. I hate you! I…I don't understand."

I was very confused now, very very confused. Maybe Naruto was thinking about someone else that wasn't me.

"I know you hate me and you are always insulting me, but I think you nice because you've actually put up with me. You've actually stuck by me the longest even though I got on your nerves. And now you even let me stay here with you… that I think is really kind of you."

I scoffed, but he was right. I hated Naruto with every fiber of my being but I had never once left him. Everyday he followed me but I never paid attention. I guessed maybe I was "nice" in my own way.

"Thanks Naruto, but this doesn't change anything between us you know?" Naruto grinned at me.

"Sasuke you're so bad at hiding secrets. I already know, I heard."

Now I was really clueless. "You heard what?" Naruto smiled wider.

"I know you like me and that you're always insulting me so I won't find out your true feelings. I heard you and your brother talking downstairs, I saw you blush." I felt sick to my stomach again.

Naruto thought I liked him, but not as in friend as in boyfriend like? Now Itachi had his head filled with the lies too.

"Naruto, just get out." Naruto nodded picking up his bags.

"See you at school…buddy." He waved before closing my bedroom door.

I crawled under my blankets and buried my face into my pillow. I just wanted to sleep, sleep was what I really needed right now.

I heard my door creak open in the middle of the night. My eyes shot open and I looked at my clock, 2:30. It could only be Itachi probably making me clean the living room so I couldn't get any sleep, he was sinister like that.

"Itachi what do you want now?" I pushed back my blankets so I could see him clearly.

He was just standing by my door smiling at me; I wondered what his deal was.

"What Itachi, what's wrong with you?" Itachi just blinked.

He walked over to me and flopped down on my bed, he was way to close. His breath was blowing in my face and he smelled like beer. He had been drinking, he was drunk.

"Itachi your drunk, go to bed." I was about to sit up when he forced me back down.

"What Itachi?" I was becoming restless, why couldn't he just go to bed?

"Stay with me Sasuke, I want to be here with you." Itachi's words slurred together.

He pushed me back onto my pillow and climbed on top of me. I struggled to break free of his grip but he had my wrist pinned firmly above my head.

"Itachi No stop, you don't know what your doing." I was getting freaked out, was this really happening to me?

"Oh Sasuke you have it all wrong, I know exactly what I'm doing." He crushed his lips against mine and I cried struggling to break free.

"Shh Sasuke, it will be over soon." Itachi's nails were digging deeply into my wrist.

He tore away my thin nightshirt biting down on my shoulder. For the first time in a while I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. "No."

That was the last word that left my mouth before Itachi crushed his lips to mine again.

"Sasuke, what are you still doing at your locker it's time to go to class." I had my head pressed against my locker and I was determined not to move. Naruto was pulling my arm now trying to get me to move.

"Naruto just go, leave me be." I pressed my eyes shut, a memory of last night flashing into my head making me open them again.

I was still weak from what Itachi had done to me; it took all my strength just to get out of bed. My eyes were still red and puffy. Naruto stopped pulling me and sighed. "Fine stay here, but someone's gonna tell you to get to class."

Naruto walked way still glancing at me a couple of times to see if I would follow him. I pressed a hand over my mouth and darted to the boys' bathroom. I locked myself in one of the stalls and threw up. I sat on the floor hugging my knees to my chest letting the tears fall once again.

"Mommy I need you." I whispered

Awww poor Sasuke, Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I won't waste any time with this chapter! Here we go

And thanks for all the support!!!

Sasuke's P.O.V

I couldn't get up from my spot in the stall. My sobs echoed off of the walls and my face was wet with tears. Why did Itachi have to ruin everything for me? He was a mean heartless cruel person and I really wish he had died now. The only thing I really needed was my mother. Before she was murdered she was the only one who cared how I was feeling. She was always there for me and always reminded me I was special.

I wiped off my face and stood up. I couldn't keep crying for the rest of my life I just had to get over it.

I heard the door open and someone knocked on my stall.

"Sasuke are you okay, it's Naruto."

I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Naruto please just…just go." I heard my voice breaking.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on with you."

I swung open the stall door and looked him straight in the eyes. Why did he have to bother me so?

"Naruto, why are you always here? Why do you even care about me?"

"I care about you because everybody needs someone to be there for them, and right now no ones been here for you. Now I'm trying to be someone for you to lean on but you don't even care. You know what Sasuke you right, why do I talk to you anymore? All you do is yell at me and I've been nothing but nice. You know what forget it, Bye Sasuke; you'll never see me butting into your life again."

Naruto turned away from me and left me standing in the stall.

Something in my brain finally came on, Naruto was right, he was just trying to help me all this time, but I never needed it. Now I realized that I needed his help more than ever, I did need someone to care for me and he was gone. All of my years living with Itachi I had lost my feelings. I felt no need to care anymore or try and be nice. I spent my time hating Itachi when I was starting to become him in so many ways.

I had crushed Naruto everyday and not even cared. I'd pushed him too far and he was never going to be there anymore. That little blonde itch was finally scratched and he'd never come back.

I punched the stall door before sinking back to the ground again.

"NARUTO, why do I need you?" I groaned.

When it was time for lunch I forced myself to wash off my face and go eat. I made sure my emotions were in check when I sat down at my table drowning my salad with dressing. My movements felt strange to me now, I had never had to force myself to be cold before but now…it felt weird.

I expected Naruto to plunk his tray down beside mine like he always did and bore me with one of his never ending stories. Instead he stared at me for a brief moment and sat next to Neji and Rock Lee. I heard a small sob escape my lips but I closed my mouth before another one slipped out.

Just ignore him Sasuke, ignore him and everything will go back to normal. I told myself that but I knew nothing would be normal if I didn't have Naruto lagging along behind me. Ever since I first moved here he had become fascinated with me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I sat down in the back of the room ignoring the stares of my new classmates. Making friends would be hard for me since I never had a single one in my old school. I heard a chair squeak beside me and sitting there was a boy with huge blue eyes and a goofy smile on his face. I turned away from him but he tapped me on my shoulder. _

"_Hey, you new here right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He offered me his hand_

_I didn't really care who he was, I didn't like his directness. I pushed his hand away and tried to focus on the class. _

"_Aww come on, you don't have to be shy. You know what. I'll show you around school how does that sound?" _

_I stifled a laugh and glared at him. _

"_Look Naruto I don't want you to show me around school. I'm capable of doing things alone." _

"_Ha ha, your funny I like you. We should hang out more."_

And that was that. Ever since that first day Naruto had followed me everywhere insisting on showing me every solid detail of the school. Even then I hadn't even given him a chance. I had become bitter, like Itachi I realized when my parents died. I always lied to myself and said I wasn't bitter but on the inside I bottled up all my feelings and never let anyone in. All Naruto wanted to be was a friend and I couldn't even accept that.

My hand was trembling as I tried to grab my fork. I started feeling queasy and nauseous again. I picked up my tray dumping its contents into the garbage. I walked back to my table and pressed my forehead against it.

I didn't want to be here anymore and I most certainly didn't want to go home and see Itachi anymore. Finally I realized what a mean person I was and I didn't like it.

I unzipped my messenger bag and ripped out a blank sheet of paper.

_Dear Naruto…_

I may not have been able to express myself in words but I would write him a note and tell him everything. Look at you pouring you heart out in a letter in the middle of lunch, I thought. I scribbled furiously.

"I hope you like this Naruto, you've finally broken me."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Since all of you love my story so much I've decided to write another chapter today!

Naruto's P.O.V

I was sitting in algebra chewing on the eraser on my pencil. It was the biggest test of the year and I knew I was gonna flunk it. Sasuke walked by my desk not even looking at me. I turned towards him and watched as he returned to his seat. When I turned back around there was a piece of paper folded up on my desk. I opened it up and read the message inside.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know these past few years I've ignored you and maybe even hurt you. Your words today in the bathroom cut me deep, like a knife. I understand now what I have to do, I have to face my emotions head on, but I need some help…your help. If you can find it in yourself to forgive that would make me feel better but if not I understand. There's a lot I have to tell you, but not in this note. Meet me at my locker at the end of the day, when we get to my house I'll tell you everything… I'll tell you what is making me feel this way. _

_I've never shown emotion before so I warn you it might take awhile for me to pour them all out to you. I'm sorry Naruto, truly sorry. _

_You're Friend, _

_Sasuke_

The note was an apology? I couldn't believe Sasuke Uchiha would actually apologize to anyone especially me. I flipped the paper over and quickly wrote a reply:

_Dear Sasuke_

_I forgive you; I could never stay mad at a friend. I just want to know what has you so bent out of shape. Meet you at your locker!_

_Naruto_

I quickly hid the paper away so Iruka sensei wouldn't catch me with it. I glanced back in Sasuke's direction but he was busy studying his paper. Whatever it took to get Sasuke to confess I'd do it.

Sasuke was standing there rocking back and forth on his heels. I guessed he was waiting for me…well of course he was. He nodded as I walked forward to meet him.

"I know I have a lot to explain Naruto, but I can't here."

I followed behind Sasuke as he walked me down the road to his street. His familiar two story white house came into view.

Sasuke cautiously opened the door and I wondered what he was so freaked out about.

His brother, whatever his name was, lay sleeping on the couch. Sasuke stared at him from awhile then he snapped his attention back to me.

"Come on." He walked up the steps two at a time.

All of Sasuke's movements were foreign to me, he was acting much more, freaked out and small and afraid.

He sat crossed legged on his bed and I flopped down next to him.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" I was itching to know.

He sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Naruto, last night something happened to me that I never thought could…Itachi he…He raped me."

I almost began laughing, I thought maybe it was some kind of joke, but Sasuke's eyes filled with pain and I knew it was true.

"How could he do that to you, he's your brother!"

The idea of it was sickening to me. Why would anyone do that to their own brother?

"Hey was drunk, I couldn't really understand what was going on but it happened. Now I need you to help me. I can't stay here anymore."

Sasuke looked up at me his black eyes pleading. I didn't know what to do…then an idea came to me head.

"Hey why don't you come live with me? My parents wouldn't mind and you'd be safe from him. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

Sasuke frowned at me then shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's the only choice I have right now, that's half of what I have to tell you…but I'll tell you the rest later."

I wanted him to tell me now but I wasn't going to make him tell me if he wasn't ready.

"Okay, well bye."

For the first time Sasuke actually smiled at me as I walked out of his room and he said something completely unexpected.

"Bye Naruto, You're a good friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'm gonna try and write one chapter each day, but with school starting it will be hard XD. And I want to thank Necronomical for helping me with my formatting!!!

Sasuke's P.O.V

I watched Naruto walk down my driveway from my window. He wasn't such a pest after all. I was worried about how I would get out of the house without Itachi knowing. He'd be suspicious if he saw me lugging all my belongings out the door. And there was another big flaw in Naruto's plan, when exactly was I supposed to come over?

I guessed that everything would be up to me. I tore open my closet and grabbed a huge duffel bag. I didn't bother to sort anything, I dumped the contents of my dresser into the bag into it was too full. It was really heavy but I would need all those clothes if I was going to stay with Naruto for as long as I was hoping.

I didn't want to be sent to a foster home of anything. I hoped his parents wouldn't spread it around to everyone.

I slipped the bag on my shoulder and quietly walked down the steps. Itachi was still asleep which meant I would be good if I was quiet. I ran into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard. In the cupboard was a stash of emergency money Itachi kept just in case, well today was an emergency.

I wouldn't take it all, just as much as I needed. I opened the lock and took 300 dollars out of the safe. I closed it back up and shoved it in there fast when I heard Itachi moving.

"Sasuke, is that you?" I bit my lip and as carefully as I could with a huge bag on my shoulder, shuffled out of the kitchen. Itachi had a dazed look in his eyes so I knew he couldn't see me crawling on the floor.

"Where are you, I hear a noise?" Itachi was looking around.

He looked right at my back so I sprinted to the door and tore it open. He called me again but I just ran down the street. I collapsed when I ran outta breath. Another flaw in Naruto's plan, I didn't know when his house was.

I brushed off my pants and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I wanted to keep going but I didn't know which direction to go.

"Sasuke, I'm over here." I looked up and I saw Naruto sprinting down the street.

"Naruto, I didn't know where you lived. Help me up."

It felt good being nice for a change. Naruto grabbed my duffel bag and grabbed my hand lifting me up.

"My parents are expecting you; they had no problem letting you stay."

Naruto's house was only one story and very small. It was hard to believe they had room for me there. His father opened the door before we got up the driveway. Naruto was a spitting image of his father. His father had the same blonde hair and giant blue eyes. "Welcome, we're glad to have you here." Naruto's dad smiled at me and I nodded back.

"So where's your mother Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"My mother passed away when I was born, I don't know anything about her."

That was one thing me and Naruto had in common, both our mothers were dead. The difference was I knew my mother for years.

"Come on I'll show you to my room." I followed Naruto down the narrow hallway. It seemed like this might actually work out.

I didn't know what would happen if I stayed with Naruto, but I would soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sorry I didn't put up a chapter yesterday. My sister left for college yesterday and I had to wake up at 7:30 XD

On with the story

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto's room was very…messy. His clothes were thrown everywhere and even though he knew I was coming it didn't look like he made an effort to clean up. He kicked aside a pair of his trademark orange pants and pointed to a chair that was the only thing clean.

"You can sit over there; I'll ask dad what we're having for dinner."

The way he said "we're" it made me feel like I really was apart of this family even if I had just gotten there. Naruto was trying to make me feel as welcome as possible I guessed.

Naruto burst through the door grinning.

"Good news Sasuke, we're having ramen for dinner YUM! I hope you like sushi too."

I rarely ate sushi anymore but it sounded good to me.

"Sure I love sushi." I followed Naruto down the stairs.

His dad was already eating; Naruto was so much like him.

I wasn't sure if I should eat since I really didn't know Naruto's father, but I didn't want to insult them or anything. I started with the sushi which was very good.

"So Sasuke, how long have you and Naruto been friends?"

I wanted to say since today but that would be mean…but true.

"I've known him since the beginning of high school. He was very friendly."

Naruto grinned at me. His father nodded and that was the only conversation we had the whole time.

It felt weird sitting there in someone else's house eating their food. I had the urge to jump up grab my things and run back to the safety of my home. But even an idiot would know my home was anything but safe. The evening went by surprisingly fast and soon I was in Naruto's room watching him spread out some blankets for me on the ground.

"My dad said maybe tomorrow he'll buy you a couch to sleep on."

I nodded staring up at the ceiling.

"Or you could sleep with me if you don't want to sleep on the ground. I'm not such a bad sleeper."

Even though I knew he meant to be polite I took it the wrong way.

"Why would I want to sleep with you? I'm not some weirdo freak…"

Naruto frowned and sat down next to me.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just though it would be uncomfortable sleeping on the hard ground. Lighten up Sasuke."

I felt stupid and decided maybe now was the time to go to sleep. I pulled the blanket up over my head and practically smothered myself with the pillow.

"Come one Sasuke, its only 8:30. You can't go to sleep now we can watch a movie!"

I decided maybe I movie would take my mind off of how dumb I had been.

"Fine but I only like scary movies."

Naruto ripped the blanket off my head and ripped me off the floor. Next to his bed was a small TV. Naruto took some old movie I had never heard of before and popped it in the VCR.

"This one is extremely scary. You better be prepared for a night of no sleep."

I scoffed; no movie had ever kept me from sleep…except this one.

Both Naruto and I both had our eyes wide glued to the TV screen.

I jumped when I saw the shadow of a knife and Naruto just laughed at me.

"Mr. I am never scared, actually jumped? Wow this is so weird, what have you done with Sasuke?"

I rolled my eyes at him and pretended that I wasn't afraid when the killer came out of the mist.

That night I lay on the floor my eyes wide open. I had a good view of under Naruto's bed and I was pretty sure I saw something move.

"Sasuke get a grip, your 16 it was just some movie." I whispered to myself

I bit my lip when I saw a weird shadow but glared when I realized it was just a tree branch. I closed my eyes and tried to count sheep in my head.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…blood. Wait, what? My eyes shot open again. I remembered Naruto's offer to me.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay with him, only for one night anyway. I hoped I wouldn't wake him, if I did he would laugh at me and that would make me angry. I pushed his arm aside and laid my pillow on his bed. I crawled underneath the blankets and closed my eyes. Maybe I would be able to sleep after all.

Naruto's beeping alarm clock woke me up at 10:30. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and when I could focus I saw Naruto's face inches away from mine. We were all twisted together in the blankets and it made me feel uncomfortable. "Naruto get up!"

I poked Naruto's forehead and elbowed him in the ribs to try and get him to budge, but he was as hard as a rock and in a deep sleep. I grumbled and sat there waiting for Naruto to get up.

"Maybe sleeping with him won't be bad." Yeah right who was I kidding? Well I had a whole day to stay with Naruto and it would be one to remember.

Sorry this one is so short and not that well written, I have severe writers block but I had to update. Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay my writers block is gone and I can write again YAY for you guys lol

Well here's the next chapter!

Sasuke's P.O.V

11:30…an hour later and Naruto was still drooling all over my arm. I was angry now so I tugged hard on his blonde hair.

"YOW! Sasuke what are you doing…how'd you get in my bed?"

I let go of his hair and pushed him away from me.

"I got umm…I was ummm…cold on the ground."

Naruto smiled smugly at me.

"I think that the mighty Uchiha got scared and had to sleep with me."

I felt my face getting hot but I jumped up before Naruto could see my embarrassment.

"Where's your bathroom I need to take a shower."

Naruto smiled.

"Sure go wash off your shame. It's down the hall to the right. Towels and wash cloths are in the linen closet."

I took my whole duffel bag with me and ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

The bathroom was small but I would have to manage. I switched on the shower and jumped in fast.

I closed my eyes letting the warm water wash over me. It felt like I was washing away the filth of Itachi and starting a new life. I heard a creak but I assumed it was the shower…until someone pulled open the curtain.

Standing there was Naruto like it was perfectly normal to walk in on his friend naked in the shower.

"You forgot your towel Sasuke. I thought I would be nice and bring it to you so you wouldn't drip water in the hallway."

I grabbed it quickly and muttered a "thanks" before pulling the curtain back. I could still see his shadow and I wondered if he was actually…eww…watching me.

"Naruto what do you want?"

He didn't answer me so I pulled back the curtain again. There he was in the mirror looking at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you give me some privacy? This is a time where people like to be alone."

Naruto smiled at me before he took off…sometimes I really didn't understand that kid.

I met Naruto downstairs for breakfast, which was cereal. His father was gone, I guess at work. Naruto was shoveling down his frosted flakes and it looked like he didn't even chew.

"Eat up Sasuke; we have a big day ahead of us. We're gonna go to the mall today and buy stuff."

I wondered what "stuff" Naruto was talking about. He was already scared me before, now that he was my friend he was scaring me in all new weird ways.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you look pale. Are you gonna throw up or something?"

I bit my lip; I had to ask this question even if it killed me.

"Naruto are you, are you gay?"

He looked at me for a long time then he just turned away.

"So what if I am?"

I gulped; he was admitting he was in a weird way.

"I just wanted to umm, just want to know. I have nothing against you."

I felt sick and I couldn't contain it, I threw up.

Naruto, gay, I slept with him?

The idea gave me the shivers, did he like me???

Just another unsolved question added to the list.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I hope my stories getting good. My writer's block is gone [for now at least

Let's see what happens to Sasuke now shall we?

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto was sitting next to me as I chugged down my gallon of water.

"You've been acting weird Sasuke. Maybe you should rest today."

I shook my head.

"No Naruto, I'll go with you to the mall."

I didn't want him to feel that I wouldn't be his friend anymore.

"Okay good, we'll go right after I get ready."

He jumped up and happily sped up the stairs. I still felt sick.

Get over it Sasuke, stop being such a baby, I said to myself. I got up and went upstairs also to get my shoes. Naruto was already in the bathroom because I could hear him singing horribly. I shook my head and laced up my black sneakers.

I still had that emergency money but I only took out 20 dollars. I hoped I really wouldn't have to buy anything, I mean what did I need to buy anyway?

Naruto came bursting through the door wearing the ugly outfit as usual. Maybe I could help Naruto pick out a new wardrobe.

"Let's hit the road Sasuke!"

My brow furrowed, if Naruto's dad wasn't home how we would get to the mall.

I guessed he recognized the look on my face.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm a great driver."

I gulped, being in a car with Naruto driving seemed as dangerous as cliff diving.

I stood outside of Naruto's house waiting for him to come out of the garage. What came out of it wasn't a car, but a motorcycle. He expected me to get on a motorcycle with him?

"Naruto I don't think this is safe."

Naruto shook his head.

"Please I'm a good driver, hop on."

After what happened last night I wasn't sure I wanted to hold onto Naruto but what other choice did I have? As soon as I hopped on Naruto sped off. I told myself I wouldn't hold on to him but being the big baby that I was I ended up squeezing the life out of him.

"Sasuke you can let go now."

I opened one eye and realized we were at the mall. I let go and pretended that I wasn't scared.

"Who knew you were such a baby? I always thought you were tough."

I faked a laugh before leaving Naruto behind.

"Hey stop, I can't walk that fast."

Naruto was right behind me when I burst through the front doors of the mall. I rarely went to the mall because Itachi was always out. Naruto pointed to some shoe store so I followed along. Not paying attention as always Naruto ran into some red headed guy.

When he turned around I realized it was Gaara, the only kid in the school colder than me…if that was possible.

"Watch it." He dusted off his pants as he scrambled to get up.

He turned towards me and then looked at Naruto and then back at me. It must have been hard for him to believe we were actually together outside of school. It was hard for me to believe to. I wondered what everyone would think, it would ruin my cold demeanor. Did everyone already know he was gay? Would they think we were dating?

I hoped not, I almost puked again. Gaara had already picked up his shoe box. I walked around to the register and Gaara someone appeared right in front of me.

"Sasuke Uchiha never thought I'd see you with him."

I shrugged and pretended not to hear him.

"I knew something was going on between you two. You make a horrible couple."

Gaara laughed sinisterly before putting his shoes back and walking out the door.

Great now Naruto was ruining me and everyone new! They must have thought we had some connection of something. Staying at his house seemed to be becoming a bad idea. I sneaked out of the store leaving Naruto behind.

I knew it was a mean thing to do but if nobody else saw us together they wouldn't believe Gaara if he told them he saw me with Naruto. I ran outside of the mall and blew out a puff of air. I could see Gaara's retreating figure as he walked down the parking lot. At least I was safe for now; Gaara really didn't know many people.

I turned my attention back to the mall; Naruto was looked around stupidly before he ran in the other direction. I had to get home, to my actual home. I saw Kabuto walk out of the mall; he lived two houses down from me.

"Hey Kabuto, think you could give me a ride home. My ride can't come."

Kabuto looked down at his watch and shrugged.

"Sure whatever, my brother won't mind."

I followed Kabuto to his car and hopped in the backseat. I looked up at the sky as the mall blurred into the distance. I could just imagine Naruto frantically searching for me.

I slightly smiled but a big part of me felt horrible for leaving him. Kabuto was just about to pass Naruto's house.

"Stop here, I'm visiting a friend."

Kabuto nodded and I thanked him before running off to Naruto's house.

Naruto was dumb so I pushed open the door knowing he hadn't locked it. I noticed a note pad by the door. Great note time again I told myself.

_Dear Naruto,_

I grabbed the note and ran upstairs to get my stuff. Shoving my clothes into my bag I placed the note on his pillow. Smiling to myself I threw a shirt and a pair of pants I never wore on his bed. I glanced up at Naruto's house before running down the street.

Note: I realized I made an error o.O

Maybe you'll catch it, hopefully you won't lol

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Poor Naruto, Sasuke was being stupid and had to leave him…

Let's see what happens shall we????

Naruto's P.O.V

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave but I think it would be better if I faced my problems head on. I've gone back home so don't worry about me. I don't think it would have been good for me to stay anyway. Itachi is probably worried, he may be a jerk but he's not that bad. I'll see you in school Naruto._

Why had I been such a fool, to actually believe Sasuke would be my friend. He would rather stay with his weirdo brother than me. I crushed the note in my hand and angrily wiped at the tears running down my cheeks. Why couldn't I have any friends? Why did everyone think I was such a pest? I was an idiot to think Sasuke would actually like me; he didn't even like me as a friend!

I looked again at the clothes he'd left on my bed. He always did hate my choice in clothes. I looked back at the corner of my room at the new couch my dad had brought home just for Sasuke. I kicked and punched it until my knuckles were sore.

"Why is it that no matter how much you hurt me on the inside Sasuke, I could never hate you?"

I curled into a ball on the couch and read the note again. I knew what the note really meant. He was embarrassed by me. I heard what Gaara had said to him, I saw how scared he looked. I even pretended not to see him walk out of the mall. I thought maybe he needed some fresh air but when I went out he was gone. He was worried about his reputation. I grabbed the shirt Sasuke tossed on my bed and held it close to me.

"Sasuke I love you."

Sasuke's P.O.V

I pressed my hands against my window. I wondered if Naruto was taking everything okay. Itachi didn't seem to understand anything I told him so I gave up. He thought I only left for a night. In a way I would miss Naruto and his annoying ways. I shook my head grumbling. I was acting as if he was gone for good, I'd see him in school! I flopped back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Hopefully he wouldn't take it too hard. I mean he could understand right? Everyone has a reputation to uphold and mine was to be mean and cruel. Even if I was changing inside I still had to be bad on the outside. No one would ever accept the nice Sasuke.

They'd all laugh at me and then Naruto would defend me. That would put all sorts of ideas in their heads. I was happy I had saved myself at least.

"Sasuke, someone's on the phone for you!"

I picked up the phone in my room and waited.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto. I got your note. Why did you leave?"

I moaned, hadn't I stated that in my note?

"I think it would be better if I faced my problems head on. And come on Naruto if we were seen together I'd be ruined."

I heard Naruto sniffle, was he crying?

"You know all you think about is yourself! Did you ever once think how I would feel once you left? I mean I lost a good friend today."

I closed my eyes; the guilt was coming back to me.

"I'm still you friend Naruto."

He was definitely crying I could hear it.

"No, you were fine until I told you I was gay. What does that have to do with our friendship?"

I sighed.

"Naruto everyone would think we were dating and we're not. I'm never nice to you and now all of a sudden I'm nice? That would make everyone start speculating."

I heard the dial tone and I knew Naruto had hung up. I slammed the phone back on the hook. I was tired of being nice; it got me nothing but trouble.

"Back to your old ways Sasuke, their always better."

I pressed my pillow against my face and breathed. Stupid Naruto, I hate him…but somewhere deep down I couldn't help feeling that it wasn't true.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: You guys are great! Thanks for all the reviews and positive reinforcement. Since the story is so sad I wanted to spice it up ;) lol

This is gonna be a good chapter!

Sasuke's P.O.V

You know that saying if life gives you lemons make lemonade? Well I'd have about a 1o ton pitcher right now! My theory about Gaara not knowing anyone didn't matter. Somehow Sakura and Ino got a hold of Gaara's rumor and told the whole student population. At least they waited until the middle of the week. Everywhere I went I heard whispers. I was sorta glad Naruto hadn't yelled my name down the hallway that day. But that was only because he wasn't in school that day… in face he hadn't been in school all week.

I pretended not to be worried but that was hard. Somehow I expected to see his spiky blonde head from somewhere in the crowd. It was a quiet walk home that day…that was until I got to my street. A couple blocks away there were several police cars, they were parked outside of…Naruto's house? I wondered if there had been an accident. When I got closer to the scene I saw Naruto's father blowing his nose into an old handkerchief.

"Oh there you are Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you. Is Naruto by any chance still at your house?"

I frowned, still? Who said anything about him coming over in the first place?

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki but Naruto never came over my house. What's happened where is he?"

He seemed distressed.

"He's…he's ran away I suppose. He said he would be over you house for a few days. When he didn't come home yesterday I supposed he was still there. But he always calls me when he's late and he didn't call. I was worried; I had to call the police."

I sucked in a breath of air, where could he be? The mall, no that's stupid. At a friends house, no to obvious.

"I'll try to help you the best I can Mr. Uzumaki."

The police nodded in my direction. A huge police officer walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Okay son, Naruto was your friend right? When was the last time you saw him?"

Police always made me nervous.

"Umm, it was about three days ago, at his house. But the last time I spoke to him was the day after."

He nodded.

"So he hasn't been attending school. What was the last conversation you had to him about? Did it seem to cause him any distress?"

I remembered him crying on the phone.

"Well he was sad that I left his house, I had been staying there."

The police man raised his eyebrow.

"Staying like how? As in living there?"

I swallowed but the lump in my throat wouldn't go down.

"Y…Yes. I was living there for a couple weeks."

"Did your parents know about this, were you too trying to run away?"

I was confused and sweaty.

"Yes I mean No, no, I was having trouble at home."

That made him even more interrogating.

"Trouble, like some disputes, domestic violence?"

I started having flash backs of that night with Itachi.

"Yes I mean no I mean…I…I"

That seemed to satisfy the police officer enough.

"Be on the lookout for any suspicious behavior in the area. Contact us if you hear of anyone who has seen Naruto."

The police officer climbed into his car and drove off. Naruto's father blew his nose a final time before entering his house. I was left standing in the middle of the street terrified and dizzy.

Naruto's P.O.V

I clutched my small bag of clothes to my chest and gazed at the lights and cars zooming past me. I was wearing the clothes Sasuke had given me. My running away was starting to feel more and more like the worst idea ever. I had no money, I was cold, and I was hungry. I wished I had at least brought a jacket. I turned around and looked in the direction where my house was. If I headed back right now I could probably get to my house by nightfall…if I ran.

I clutched my bag tightly and sprinted down the sidewalk. Everything was blurring together and I couldn't even be sure if I was going in the right direction. People yelled at me but I didn't have time to stop. I had to get home before night.

I made it to the lake by nightfall which was pretty good. I realized I hadn't been that far away after all. I saw a figure of someone sitting by the edge of the lake kicking water up in the air. As I got a little closer I saw it was Sasuke. He looked up at me, his expression was unreadable.

"I should have known you'd come back. The police are out looking for you; your dad was worried sick."

I pretended not to hear him, he was the reason I had run away in the first place.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I shouldn't have been worrying about what people thought of me."

Against my own will I walked closer to him and sat down next to him.

"Do you really mean it this time, or is this another lie?"

Sasuke gave me a small smile before splashing me with icy cold water.

"SASUKE, now I'm freezing cold."

"That's for running away, and this is for me being sorry…"

Before I could ask what he meant he pressed his lips to mine

Sasuke's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Kissing him? Was I on drugs?

I couldn't bring myself to stop though, it felt…good.

Naruto finally shoved me away but he continued to look at me.

"What was that Sasuke? That was weird."

I wondered if he was angry because his voice was uneven. I realized his hands were shaking…he was nervous. Then I saw my hands were shaking too. I stared down at my reflection in the water. It looked like me but I felt different inside.

"Naruto, can you keep this a secret."

He smiled before covering his mouth with his hands.

"Hey what happens at the lake stays at the lake."

I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid joke. Maybe things would get better…yeah I would soon realize it was maybe…maybe not.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Okay, this chapter is going to be good [I hope, more action than the last ;)

Sasuke's P.O.V

Since that day at the lake I and Naruto had been closer. In school we managed to keep it a secret…until one horrible Thursday.

It was after school and I watched as the buses pulled away. Naruto and I stayed after school for baseball [which he pretended to play.

"Come on Naruto, just ditch practice and tell them you were sick. I don't want to sit through another one of your boring practices. You not even good."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at me and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, well what do you suppose we do? We're stuck in school, how fun"

I smiled slyly.

"Well we're alone and everyone else is out on the baseball field. There's no other after school today."

Naruto still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I rolled my eyes before pushing him into the bathroom.

Without even checking the stalls I pressed him against the bathroom wall and kissed him roughly. Naruto gasped but tangled his fingers in my hair.

I carefully pushed up his T-shirt and pressed my hand against his chest. Naruto whimpered softly and then I heard a creak…but not any creak.

The familiar creak of a, bathroom stall opening? I pushed Naruto away and slowly turned around. Standing there with their eyes wide open were Kiba and oh no…Gaara.

Of course they had come from different stalls, but then I realized Gaara had been there the whole time, quiet and unseen.

"Oh my fucking God, what is going on?"

I felt my whole face get hot and it felt like one of those horrible nightmares, where you want to move but your body is frozen in place.

Gaara snickered evilly before bursting out into laughter.

"Did I tell you or what Kiba. Sasuke thinks he could hide it from me."

I noticed Naruto had shrunken away into the shadows.

"Eww, is that Naruto Uzumaki? Wow I thought you could do better than that Sasuke."

I wanted to punch Kiba in the face. They would tell everyone.

I glanced down and saw a phone in Gaara's hand…great double oh no.

He pushed past Naruto to get through the door.

"Oh and expect to see these pictures everywhere HA!"

He flashed me a quick glimpse of me and Naruto making out. Kiba tried to stifle his laughter.

"Whoa dude, what a shame. You could've at least gotten someone less, annoying?"

He followed behind Gaara and I heard the door slam shut.

"CRAP! Now what am I gonna do. Everyone will see that?"

I didn't hear anything. I turned around and noticed he was gone too.

"Yeah just leave me why don't you?"

I walked out of the bathroom and out of the school. Maybe it would have been better if I didn't go to school. But then everyone would think I was coward. Well sometimes life bites I thought to myself.

The next day I held my breath as I walked through the halls. Lots of people looked at me and whispered. Gaara wasn't hesitating was he? Everyone was crowded around the bulletin board. Posted all over it was the picture. Everyone turned towards me but I was already taking off down the hall to my homeroom. Naruto wasn't there; I guessed he didn't mind being a coward. Gaara was sitting in his seat grinning at me. I wanted to know why he hated me so much, what was his deal?

"What's wrong with you, don't you care that Naruto is humiliated?"

He shrugged before picking up his book bag and standing up.

"Why should I care about him when I have someone more important to think about?"

He smiled at me before taking off…and did I see him wink?

Was it just me or was Gaara telling me he was jealous?

I pressed my forehead against the cool desk

I really needed an aspirin.

Okay short chapter again, but I want to draw everything out.

Does Gaara really like him? What about Naruto? Will Sasuke change his mind?

Questions for you to ponder until my next update [which will be soon Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: okay this chapter will have a lot of things going on! I was forced to include Gaara since my friend wanted me to -

Maybe this could work out though! Another crazy chapter ;) Again thanks for the reviews!

Gaara's P.O.V

I glanced back at Sasuke and the puzzled look on his face. It was good to watch him squirm. Luckily that Naruto brat wouldn't be in my way today. He was probably at home crying or something. I leaned back in my cold chair and grinned. It was amazing how you could like someone that you hated all the way through grade school. Uchiha and I never really did get along. Always arguing and fighting, but now… I wondered what possessed me to have feelings for him.

He met my gaze and I could see he still couldn't understand. I would leave him wondering for a little bit it made the suspense that much better. I couldn't believe Sasuke was attracted to that yellow haired idiot before me. It was insane, from what I knew Sasuke hated him. Naruto must have gotten Sasuke to turn soft, what a pity. I didn't worry though; Sasuke would be mine as soon enough, sooner than he probably thought.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I walked home slowly; kicking a soda can as I went. Gaara had been testing me all day, smiling and watching me everywhere I went. It made me feel strange, like he was some sort of weird stalker. I just wanted to see if Naruto was okay, I hoped Gaara hadn't scared him too much. Naruto's father told me he was at the lake when I knocked on the door. I hoped he was okay. When I found him at the lake the first time he had run away from home. I saw him, sitting by the water's edge gazing at his reflection.

"Why weren't you in school Naruto?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I felt sick; my dad let me stay home. Why are you here, don't you have a reputation to rebuild?"

I could tell he was angry and was probably thinking of that time on the phone when I told him about me reputation. And that time at the lake when I told him is was our little secret.

"Naruto, I'm not mad and I'm still here. I brought you your homework."

He slowly got up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He walked over and laid his forehead on my shoulder.

"Thank You, for everything. I want to go home now."

I patted his head and actually grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Come on; let's get you home so I can explain everything."

Naruto's P.O.V

Walking next to Sasuke made me feel warm, like he would always be there. We kept our distance when we opened the door. My father wouldn't be to happy seeing me clinging to Sasuke. We sat crossed legged on my bedroom floor eating popcorn.

"Everyone was talking about the picture. Gaara really keeps his word. Then he told me s…"

Sasuke stopped mid-sentence and started scribbling in his notebook.

"What he told you what?"

Sasuke shook his head at me.

"Nothing, forget about it. It was nothing important anyway."

I tried to forget about it but it felt like he was hiding something from me.

"Naruto you should finish your worksheet. It's late and I have to get home."

I nodded and he gave me a brief hug before gathering up his things. I stopped him before he walked out the door.

"What I don't get a kiss?"

He smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine gently.

"Bye Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow."

I guess he was telling me I had better be in school tomorrow. Oh well you couldn't hide from your fears forever. I pressed my head against my pillow. What had Gaara said to him? I wanted to find out.

I forced myself to get up and go to school the next day. I thought maybe the whole thing would have blown over. Instead Gaara, Sasuke, and I were all permanently stuck in the guidance counselor's office.

"You three had better tell me what is going on or it is going to be a very long day for all of you."

Sasuke was squirming in his seat and was averting his eyes from our picture on the guidance counselor's desk. Our guidance counselor was Iruka and I normally got along with him. Gaara was flicking lint off of his black jeans. He sneered at me when he saw me looking at him. I noticed him smiling at Sasuke and Sasuke looking disgusted. It wasn't Gaara's normal evil smile; it was a different one…just like the smiles I gave Sasuke! I got it now, Gaara liked Sasuke and that's why he was acting so mean. Iruka stared at us waiting for an answer. Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Gaara was invading our personal space and wanted to embarrass us."

Iruka nodded and wrote it down on his pad, like some sort of psychiatrist. Gaara nodded.

"Yes it's true, so can we get out of here now?"

Iruka shook his head.

"Why were you invading their privacy? Did they do something to you that made you angry?"

Sasuke bit his lip and I could see small drops of blood from him biting so hard.

"No, I just don't like them. I really need to go, I'm missing homework."

Iruka waved us off and we jumped up quickly.

"Why did you just not spill the beans Gaara? You are trying to torture me."

I was eavesdropping on Sasuke and Gaara's conversations.

"I couldn't possibly do that, you're too cute when you're nervous you know that."

I wanted to rip Gaara's face off.

I turned behind me to see Sasuke speeding up and grabbing my arm.

"Let's go now, I hate him."

Gaara was standing in the middle of the hallway grinning.

"You could've told me he was bothering you. I would have beaten him up."

Sasuke laughed as we pushed open the door to homeroom.

Everyone in class looked at us and started whispering. Sasuke was right, rumors spread quickly around school.

Gaara's P.O.V

Lucky me, Sasuke happened to come into the bathroom right before lunch. He stood in the door glaring at me.

"Now is that really necessary? I don't think it is."

Sasuke walked over to the sink and washed off his face.

"Leave me alone, you ruined me. I can't even walk around without hearing something rude about me or Naruto."

I pretended to look hurt.

"He was no good anyway."

Sasuke growled and walked out of the bathroom.

In science that day I realized Sasuke wasn't there, he must have gone home.

"Does anyone want to give Sasuke his homework?"

It was my perfect day.

I raised my hand quickly and she handed me his papers. Sasuke would be getting a good visit from me today.

Sasuke's P.O.V

My doorbell rang and I wondered if it was Naruto. Itachi wasn't home so he couldn't yell at me for skipping school. I pulled open the door and my mouth fell open, oh no!  
Gaara was standing there with some papers in his hands. I grabbed them and attempted to close the door on his face. He put his foot in the doorway and smiled at me.

"You'll need some help with that, it was a new lesson."

He pushed past me into my house and closed the door.

"You know I could call the police, you walked into my house un-invited."

Gaara looked un-fazed. I turned away from him to go upstairs, when I got up there I realized he was following me.

"You can leave now; I have know use for you."

Gaara laughed and came into my room. Before I could turn around and force him out he grabbed my arms and forced me against the door. My eyes grew wide, no not again!

"Gaara stop it, don't do this."

"Don't do what…this?"

He pressed his lips against mine and slowly released my arms. My mind was telling me to get him away but my body wasn't listening. My hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

"I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later."

"Gaara, we can't! This is wrong…n…Naruto."

Gaara laughed again.

"Don't worry about him anymore; he's not here right now."

I hated to think it but Gaara was a much better kisser than Naruto.

"Gaara, we can't, really."

Gaara pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh, be quiet Sasuke."

I closed my mouth and my eyes.

"S…Sasuke?"

At first I thought it was Gaara talking to me, until I felt him back away. I opened my eyes and standing in the doorway was Naruto.

I gulped and looked down. Here I was his boyfriend, half naked kissing some other guy.

"Naruto, Please I'm sorry."

I saw the tears well up in his eyes.

"How could you Sasuke, why do you keep doing this to me? You keep hurting me, do you hate me? You could've asked for it, I would've given it to you."

He wiped his eyes and glared at Gaara.

"This is your fault, you did this to him. Sasuke, I can't do this anymore, I…I have to break up with you."

Even though I had been all over Gaara minutes ago, his words stung. I didn't even realize I was crying until Naruto walked over and brushed away my tears. He slowly kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I still love you, when you can get your act together maybe we can try this again. Bye."

He whispered again in my ear.

"I love you, really I do."

I sunk to the floor when he left. Gaara walked over to me and tried to talk to me but I swatted his hand away.

"Get out, just get out of here."

He picked up his shirt and I heard the door slam.

I got up and glanced into my mirror above my dresser.

"Grow up Sasuke, just grow up."

I yelled at my reflection and flopped down onto my bed. Why did my life have to be so twisted and messed up? I didn't even bother to put my clothes back on or do my work. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes. I wanted to stay there…for the rest of my life.

Note: oooo Sasuke did a bad thing [cheater pants. I had to include Gaara, sorry anyone that doesn't like him lol. Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Let's see how things turn out for our good friend Sasuke. This chapter is also crazy and I know that I'm getting crazy with the pairings to Sasuke lol. Hey you can't blame me for being creative!

[Oh and tomorrow I start school, probably won't be able to update as fast

Sasuke's P.O.V  
Every time I looked at him my heart fell. I stayed in bed for 3 days crying until Itachi finally forced me to go to school. Seeing Naruto at school made me feel like crying again. I hadn't meant to hurt him; I just got stuck in the moment. Gaara was constantly looking at me like he wanted to talk, but I ignored him. I stared into Naruto's big blue eyes in math class. I could see all the sorrow in them he caught me staring and quickly averted his eyes.

I wanted to just jump up and hold him and tell him I was sorry and that I loved him. I never really ever had told Naruto how much I loved him. Someone lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Haku smiling at me.

"Hi Sasuke, you haven't been in school lately. I heard about that thing between you and Naruto, I'm sorry."

I wanted to know why he was talking to me. Haku was always quiet but sweet.

"Yeah well I kind of knew it would never work out. We're so different from each other."

Haku nodded.

"I was wondering if maybe today you could study with me for science, I need to catch up and you're pretty smart."

I shrugged; I guessed helping Haku would take my mind off of Naruto.

"Sure, be over my house at 3:30."

Haku smiled that angelic smile at me and started scribbling in his notebook. I saw Naruto staring intently at me, a sour expression on his face. Don't get jealous now Naruto I thought to myself, you're the one who broke up with me.

I grinned smugly. I did want to get Naruto back, maybe this could work out to my advantage.

Haku was at my house at exactly 3:30 sharp. I had all my things on the living room floor since Itachi went food shopping. I mostly tried to avoid him after our incident.

"Hello Sasuke, what should we start on first."

Haku sat crossed legged next to me. He was really cute now that I thought about it.

"Maybe we should start with our study guide."

I nodded after I realized I had started zoning out. After about 30 minutes of catching up I knew it was time to put my plan into action.

I brushed some of Haku's dark brown hair away from his face.

He glanced up at me a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes Sasuke?"

It was my chance now and I didn't hesitate to take it. I moved closer to Haku and grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke, I never knew you liked me like this."

I smiled and pressed my lips to Haku's forehead.

"Well you know now don't you."

I knew it had to go all the way for this to work, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I pulled Haku close to me and kissed him.

"Sasuke…"

I pulled on his shirt but then time froze.

"Haku I can't do this, maybe some other time."

He sat up, his face flushed and his hair messy.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?"

I nodded and he picked up his things.

"So does this mean we're together?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. A step closer to Haku meant a step closer to Naruto. The more jealous he became the more likely he would ask me out and I could try again. Haku closed my door and I gazed up at my ceiling.

"Naruto, why can't I get over you?"

I had to include Haku [my favorite character short chapter. Schools tomorrow, probably try to update on Saturday and Sunday. Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Yes I know it's been awhile since I updated but school is a killer. I have some great ideas for this story but sadly only one chapter at a time enjoy!

_Tick Tock Tick Tock. _The clock was the only sound that could be heard in the entire classroom. Here I was in science class sitting in the middle of my two favorite people, Haku and Naruto. Haku was constantly smiling at me and grabbing my hand while Naruto watched in what I could only describe as pure disgust. I tried to pretend that I didn't care what he thought but my heart was pounding in my chest and I desperately wanted to tell him I was sorry and that Haku meant nothing to me. I wanted to apologize for what I did with Gaara. I wanted to make it all go away and go back to the day we started showing feelings for each other.

Underneath the desk I saw Naruto's hands balled into tight fist. Was it just me or was he…he was crying. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he was sniffling loudly. My face started to turn red as most of the class turned towards us to see what all the commotion was. I watched him scribble furiously at a piece of paper and slide it over to my desk. Great again with the notes.

It said:

_So you and Haku are together now? That was very unexpected."_

Haku was trying to read it but I covered it with my hand.

_**Yes I'm going out with him now. I thought you said we were through anyway.**_

I was trying to play it cool like I honestly didn't give a damn what he thought anyway. His next sentence threw the pieces of my heart onto the ground.

_That's great because I'm going out with Rock Lee now_

I almost threw up, was he actually serious. Rock lee? He must have been crazy. I didn't know if he truly liked him or was trying to insult me. I looked behind me at Rock lee. He was staring at us and smiling smugly. YUCK! The thought of him even getting near Naruto… no _**my**_ Naruto was unthinkable. I crumbled up the note and shoved it in my pocket. Okay so plan A wasn't working, it was time for plan B…If I even had a plan B.

Naruto's P.O.V

I watched Sasuke shove the crumpled piece of paper into his pocket. I knew that would tick him off. I was trying to get him to get jealous but that wasn't working. Now I had to pretend that I actually liked bushy brow. I growled lowly as Sasuke placed his hand on Haku's thigh. Now he was hitting below the belt. Not only was he going out with someone else the person he was going out with was cuter than the person I was going out with. Oh sometimes I hated Sasuke, but then I loved him again.

Okay maybe I should try and win him over another way…or maybe it's truly over between us. Seeing how Sasuke acted around Haku I suspected that maybe he had moved on and the feelings for me were all just fake. I sighed; my heart was really tired of breaking.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Sorry guys for not updating sooner I know you're mad at me. I'm going to try and start updating after I finish my homework every day. It might be hard because I'm also writing my own story and a Harry Potter fan-fic on here. Yes I am doing a lot. Well on with the story! Let's see what Sasuke's next plan is.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I slammed the door to my house shut startling Itachi who was asleep on the couch.

"What the hell is your problem?"

I ignored him and stomped upstairs. Why did none of my plans ever work? I could picture Rock Lee actually trying to date Naruto, it scared me. I was still very confused, last time I checked Rock Lee had been obsessed with Sakura's every move. I sat down crossed legged on my messy bed. Somehow or another I would get Naruto back. Okay I knew plan A was a dud so my plan B would have to be carefully crafted.

I would have to get Rock Lee away from Naruto and back in love with Sakura, but how? I knew for a fact Sakura would never admit to liking Rock Lee. There had to be another way, maybe I could trick him into thinking Sakura liked him. What a great idea.

But I knew the major problem would be getting Naruto to see that I was sorry especially after yesterday.

In the middle of my plan the phone rang loudly. No one ever called for Itachi so I picked up the phone.

"Hello who is this?"

At first there was nothing but silence but then I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Sasuke nice to hear you again."

It was Gaara and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you want Gaara? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?"

He snickered.

"I'm here to help you, I heard about your little problem with Naruto and I know the perfect way to get him back into your hands."

I didn't want to believe anything that came out of his mouth but a part of me was curious.

"I'm listening."

"Good, now if you want Naruto to realize you still have feelings for him you have to get rid of Haku and I mean soon. He is only getting in the way and Naruto is obviously not jealous."

How did he know my plans? I didn't want to get rid of Haku so soon but Gaara seemed to have a much better idea than I did.

"Get rid of Haku and get him and Rock Lee together. It may seem like a stretch but I guarantee you it will take care of the first part. The rest is up to you."

I tried to say something but all I heard was a click and he was gone. Now how was this going to work? Getting Haku and Rock Lee together was as phony as him and Naruto being together.

Then it dawned on me, which must have meant that Rock Lee and Naruto weren't together at all. I frowned then what was up with that smile? I closed my eyes and thought. Tomorrow I would get to the bottom of this, was Naruto lying or telling the truth?

I placed the phone back on the receiver and buried my face into my pillow. Why was having a relationship turning out to be the worst mistake I had ever made?

Oooooh is Sasuke right about Naruto and Rock Lee or should he listen to Gaara. And just how does Gaara know so much about this…something for you to ponder while your review!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: not many reviews on my last chapter sobs

But I decided to write this one anyway. Enjoy

Sasuke's P.O.V

The sun rays streamed across my face making my eyes open automatically. I yawned as I sat up. My eyes focused on the clock next to my bed…9:00!? I clenched my hands into fist, why hadn't Itachi woken me up? Now I would have to get him to drive me to school so he could sign me in, that would probably never work.

"Itachi, where are you?"

I walked down the hallway and carefully pushed open the door to his room. Yes there he was rolled onto his stomach snoring like an overstuffed pig.

Walking over to his bed I shook him hard,

"Itachi wake up, I'm late for school."

I could see a smirk plastered on his face, he wasn't sleeping. He probably wanted me to miss school. I could only imagine what **he **wanted to do that was so important.

"Brat, go back to sleep. Later on you're coming with me, I have a lot to do today and by the time you came home from school I still wouldn't be here."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, since when did he care if I was home alone of not?

"Where exactly are we going?"

Itachi smirked even more; I could see he was trying to hide his smile.

"You're going with me and Orochimaru to take care of some…business."

Just wonderful, not only was I going with Orochimaru to we had to handle business. Only god knew what that could mean.

"Now get out of here, I still have 10 more minutes of sleep to get."

I grumbled and slammed his door shut. My relationship troubles would have to wait until tomorrow. But what happened today could change all of my plans. I would just have to pray everything went smoothly.

Naruto's P.O.V

I stiffly walked next to Rock Lee as he intertwined his fingers with mine. His hands were clammy and I didn't know where they might have been.

"You're playing your part a little too well there bushy brows."

He snatched his hand from mine and shrugged.

"Hey this has to look believable; Sasuke might see us and figure it out."

I pushed him further away.

"Well Sasuke's not here today, so just for today we can cool it. Go worship Sakura or something."

He waved good-bye to me and dashed off to his locker. Standing by the water fountain was Haku…and Gaara. Whatever Gaara was saying to him must have been pretty upsetting because Haku turned stone white.

Gaara must have somehow sensed me with his mutant powers, as I called them.

"Remember what I told you Haku."

Haku nodded solemnly.

"Well if it's what Sasuke wants."

Sasuke? Why was Gaara worried about Sasuke, I hoped they didn't get back together again. If they did then everything would be ruined.

Gaara sauntered over to me smiling widely.

"Uzumaki, Sasuke wanted me to tell you that he wants you back. You can cut the whole Rock Lee act because he sees right through you. As you can see he got rid of Rock Lee so you get rid of Lee and you can have your boyfriend back."

I shook my head, why would I believe a backstabbing monster like Gaara.

"Fine, find out for yourself. I am in a surprisingly good mood, that's the only reason I helped you out. And of course Sasuke was a wreck without you."

Gaara turned away from me before I could say a word. Maybe he was right; it was weird that Haku would be Sasuke's new interest when they rarely talked. It was true; Sasuke and I both knew it. We were meant for each other. But a part of me was still angry at him. I could still see him pressed against the wall with his pants down with Gaara half naked in front of him.

Okay Naruto it's time to forgive and forget, or at least try and forgive. Today I would definitely go see him after school. Please don't make this be a lie, I said to myself.

Let's see what Sasuke will have to say!

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! I'll make this one longer smiles

Sasuke's P.O.V

I figured out the word "business" meant going to friends houses with Itachi so Orochimaru could hand out his drugs. I felt like the police would somehow figure out where we were and hand cuff all of us. I was really worried about school, what if Gaara had said something?

"Runt, let's go, we're done here."

I shook myself fully awake and followed Itachi out to the car.

"Are we done yet, I'd like to go home."

Itachi laughed at me.

"I'm sorry I never knew you had an actual life."

I rolled my eyes at him and stared up at the sky. Could this day move any slower?

Naruto's P.O.V

I was still sitting in class fidgeting nervously. In the back of my mind I knew Gaara was probably right. I hoped he was because I really loved Sasuke. I wondered why he wasn't in school. Maybe he was worried about confronting me. I really needed to see him. The clock was ticking too slowly for me. I had to get out of here…that was it! I could skip school; I could probably sneak out without anyone seeing me. The problem was which way I should leave. I never did anything bad before, this would be a first.

I raised my hand quickly to get Iruka-sensei's attention.

"Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

He sighed audibly

"Do you have to go right now in the middle of the lesson?"

I nodded quickly, please be home Sasuke.

"Fine, go."

I bit my lip as I looked at my book bag, how was I supposed to leave without my things?

Oh well, maybe he wouldn't notice.

I draped my book bag over my shoulders and dashed out of the door before he could stop me.

Not paying attention I rushed to the back door and pushed it open. Yes the door to freedom. I could see a teacher in the reflection of the window. I ran to the other side of the school faster than I thought I was capable of. It would only take me a few minutes to get to Sasuke's house. Whatever he had to tell me I wanted him to tell me himself. I sprinted to my familiar block and stared up at Sasuke's house. His brother's car was there, that meant he was home. I breathed in and exhaled slowly. Okay Naruto, Time to get him back.

I have major writer's block again! That's why this chapter is so short and badly written hehe. Please don't be to harsh REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 20

Sorry about not writing this chapter sooner! School and everything has been making me busy but I have great ideas for this chapter. It's going to be a good one wink

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Hey Uchiha, get up!"

My eyes shot open when I realized someone was yelling my name. Of course it was Gaara, he had been acting really…nice lately. I guess it had something to do with the fact that he had become some sort of match maker. Almost everyone one I knew was dating someone because of Gaara. Maybe he found a way to be nice…ha yeah right and maybe he was just making lots of money. Sitting next to me was Naruto. He was talking with his mouth full; I don't even think he noticed I was asleep. School had become increasingly boring lately since summer rolled in. The AC was never on and every room felt like a sauna.

"Sasuke if you're gonna keep sleeping I'm not gonna tell you any more stories."

Bits of food flew from Naruto's mouth and I couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he was. I pressed my eye lids back together and tried to sleep again.

"Sasuke, get up your not falling asleep on my watch!"

I sighed and picked my head back up. You can do this Sasuke just one more class and your home free! The problem was I didn't think I could last through another class without sleeping. An idea popped into my head, an idea that I had been having much too often.

"I'm getting out of here."

Naruto gave me the "shame on you" look.

"Sasuke you can't leave school again, they already know you've been skipping classes."

I smiled before I got up.

"Well maybe they should have tighter security around here."

I quickly bolted down the hallway before a teacher could see me. I heard shoes squeaking on the floor and I panicked. When I turned around I saw that it was just Naruto.

"Some of my bad ways have rubbed off on you."

He grinned cheerfully.

"No I just don't want to be stuck here without you."

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me blushing. I pushed open the back door to the school which was always open.

"Your brother won't mind that your home early?"

I shrugged and kept walking in the direction of my house.

"Yeah but he doesn't get home until I'm done with school so he won't know."

Naruto nodded.

I quickly got out my house key and yanked open the door. I could already feel the cool air hitting my face; yes an escape from the heat. Naruto closed the door as I threw my bag onto the couch.

Naruto kept his on his back and followed me upstairs. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. I saw my bed waiting for me, yes finally sleep. Before I could make it Naruto dropped his book bag and jumped on top of it.

"Naruto, move it!"

He closed his eyes and pretended not to hear me. I shook my head before I went over and lied down next to him. I couldn't sleep now with half of his body taking over my bed. I turned around to look at him. For a second it looked like he really was sleeping, but then he opened his eye a crack and smiled at me.

I smiled back; he was the only one who made me smile voluntarily. After staring at the ceiling for five minutes I became really bored. Naruto wasn't talking which was unusual for him. Before I knew what I was doing I rolled over on top of him. He took his attention away from the ceiling and stared at me. His eyes reminded me of huge blue moons.

"What are you…?"

Before he could finish his sentence I slowly, gently pressed my lips to his. I didn't want him to freak out or anything. I pressed myself further against him. A voice in my head said Sasuke what the hell are you doing? But I ignored it because I wasn't so sure what the answer was.

Naruto's P.O.V

It took me awhile to process what was going on. Sasuke pressed his body close to mine and I could feel his heart beating quickly. As soon as it started, it was over. He pulled away and rolled back over, face down on the pillow. I sat up for a second and stared at his non-moving body. Slowly he tilted his face up towards me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Naruto."

I pulled my knees up to my chin.

"Sorry for what?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Should've asked you before I just…"

I moved closer towards him and pressed my cheek to his.

"You know its okay, I love you."

Sasuke was biting his lip again; he always did when he was nervous. We sat in silence for a second, and then he pushed me back over and climbed on top of me. This time I pulled him down and kissed him. When I separated from him I grinned.

"Or does only Gaara get to take your clothes off?"

Sasuke was quiet and I thought maybe he was angry, but he started smirking.

I held him for awhile, and then I closed my eyes.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I didn't know what time it was and if Itachi would be home soon but I didn't really care. Naruto was lying next to me and that was all that mattered. I was sitting there thinking a lot about everything.

"Naruto, what made you want to go back out with me? What made you even want to start talking to me? I mean I'm nothing special."

Naruto turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sasuke, to be honest when you walked into class that day there was something about you that made me want to speak to you, you looked so…well I don't know. It was that same thing that made me want to go back out with you. When you told me that you didn't want me to show you around that first day it made me more interested. I knew that you needed a friend and I wanted to be that friend."

Here was Naruto telling me this, entire how could he know how I never had any friends and that he was honestly my only one? Maybe we were just meant to be. Before I could turn back to the window Naruto grabbed my shoulders and kissed my bottom lip. He leaned in close to me and pressed his lips to my ear.

"And Sasuke, you're special to me. Always have been and always will be."

Right at that moment I knew that everything that had happened to me didn't matter. Itachi, my parents dying, Gaara…nothing. All that mattered was that Naruto had been there all along and I was happy I realized it now. As I closed my eyes to sleep his words echoed in my head.

"You're special to me."

And that's the last chapter! I know it's so sad. Review please!


End file.
